The Destiny
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: E ele não se importava de ficar doente com aquela chuva. Ele não se importava com mais nada no mundo. Afinal, estava sozinho não?


**Título: The Destiny**

**Sinopse: **_ E ele não se importava de ficar doente com aquela chuva. Ele não se importava com mais nada no mundo._

_Afinal, estava sozinho__** não**__?_

**Autor: P-chan/Matzuri**

**Pairing: Todo mundo vai pegar todo mundo, ate arranjar o amor da vida deles -q**

**Status: Em andamento**

**Gêneros: Drama, Comédia -Ao decorrer da fic eu acrescento mais.-**

**Avisos: Palavrões, a fic é um tanto confusa, mas é pra dar um clima mais...Doido mesmo -q**

**Agradecimentos: A Taka por ter lido e aprovado a fic ;O;**

**A sempai por ter betado**

**E meus fakes por me inspirarem -dead-**

Capitulo 1.

O loiro andava de um lado para o outro. Uma expressão preocupada dominava seu rosto, assim como resmungava palavras para o nada. Continuou deste jeito até ouvir uma voz presente no corredor.

- Pára com isso Saga!! Ta começando a me deixar irritada.

Saga parou, suspirando e olhou para a dona da voz.

-Desculpa Haa-chan, mas essa demora ta acabando comigo... Ela disse que ia ser rápido e-

-Ela disse que ia demorar no máximo meia hora, não se passou nem 10 minutos, Saga.

Saga piscou surpreso. Para ele já havia passado horas. Deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Er... Acho que exagerei, ne?

-Hunf! Como sempre! - Cruzou os braços, satisfeita por não vê-lo andar de um lado para outro.

Saga, um jovem que nos auge dos seus 23 anos, terminava a faculdade por obrigação. -uma vez que a garota o obrigava a isso-

Haara, uma bela jovem de apenas 20 anos, que tinha ido ao Japão por intercâmbio, assim se hospedando na casa de Saga.

Uma autêntica francesa de longos cabelos ruivos, ondulados na ponta. Olhos azuis; usava um óculos extremamente delicado e tinha 1,70m de altura.

Mas ela não era como todo francês que se vê por ai. Ela era extremamente largada, sem postura, com um péssimo humor, e como Saga mesmo falava '_parece mais um garoto. _'. Lógico, que ela não gostava muito disso.

Saga suspirou mais uma vez, se sentando ao lado da ruiva. Cruzou os braços. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse passado tanto tempo como ele achara, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar.

Kyo, seu gato de estimação favorito -o tinha desde a infância- estava passando por uma cirurgia neste exato momento.

Ficou encarando a parede, até ouvir outra porta se abrir. Olhou para o lado, vendo um moreno com um gato em mãos, conversando com uma outra veterinária.

Ele sorria, como se a melhor coisa do mundo houvesse acontecido. E passou por eles, logo se afastando e pegando o elevador para ir embora. Não pôde deixar de comentar com um sorriso de canto para a ruiva ao seu lado.

-Ele era menor que você

Logo sentiu um tapa na cabeça.

-Você esta insinuando que eu sou baixinha, Takashi? - Falou entre dentes.

Saga começou a rir

-Eu só falei que ele era menor que você, Haa-chaaan!!

-Eu só não te mato, por que não estou a fim de limpar o sangue depois.

-Credo. Continua com o mesmo humor.

Por mais que a ruiva tenha uma altura consideravelmente 'boa', ela se recusava a ser menor que o loiro. Era como uma humilhação para ela.

Os dois nunca se deram bem, mesmo depois de 2 anos convivendo juntos.

-Ah Kyo! Você está bem. - Levantou-se, indo pegar o gato que estava no colo da veterinária.

**-/-**

-Vai continuar com essa cara? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, com as mãos na cintura.

-Que cara? - Continuou a fingir que lia o jornal.

-Amano...

-Eu não vou levantar daqui.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Ahãn

Não deu dois minutos, o moreno foi empurrado da cama com tudo, caindo no chão.

-MAS QUE DIABOS?

-Eu avisei... - Começou a arrumar a cama, ignorando o olhar furioso do amigo.

-Não sei por que ainda moro com você.

-Talvez por que você não seria nada sem mim - Sorriu de canto.

O moreno levantou resmungando. Tinha tanta raiva do amigo quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa.

-Vou me matar no banho.

-Ah que bom que é no banho, assim não precisarei lavar seu sangue - Sorrindo.

-...

-Só cuidado para não molhar o terreno em volta do Box. Faça tudo que tem direito lá dentro mesmo, a água suja vai todo pro ralo – Continuou com o sorriso aumentando.

O moreno estava incrédulo com aquilo

-Hahahaha! Estou brincando Shinji, seu idiota.

-EU TE ODEIO KAZAMASA!! -Gritou batendo a porta com tudo.

Mesmo do banheiro, onde o moreno agora tomava banho -devo dizer, puto da vida-, dava para se ouvir a risada do loiro.

-To-chan não sabe brincar – Disse ainda rindo - Espero que ele dê uma volta hoje, não agüento mais este mau humor.

E Kohara apenas continuou a arrumar o quarto, enquanto assobiava uma música qualquer.

**-/-**

-Ahhhh, por que você faz isso comigoooo? - Perguntou com tom de voz soando extremamente manhoso.

-Fazer o que?

-Tirar este pote com doces maravilhosos de mim.

-Você nem almoçou ainda e fica acabando com o estoque de doces.

-Eu quero, me dáaaa - Esticou os braços, tentando alcançar o pote. Mas o moreno de franja loira à sua frente era bem maior**1**.

-Não! Sem mais doces por hoje, Matsumoto. - Deu as costas ao menor, colocando o pote numa prateleira consideravelmente alta para ele não conseguir pegar.

-Isso é injuuuusto!! Eu fiquei dois dias sem comer doces. **Dois dias**, sabe o que é isso, Nao?

-Sei!

-Ótimo! Me devolva o po-

-Que você está conseguindo parar com seu vício.

-EU QUERO OS DOCES!!

Nao fingiu que não o escutava, e foi para a cozinha terminar o almoço. Infelizmente o loiro continuou com o chilique na sala.

-Quando você vai voltar para pega-lo, Sakamoto? Eu não agüento mais este menino...

**-/-**

-Eu tenho a leve sensação que estou esquecendo algo...

-Comida para o Kyo?

-Já coloquei.

-Sua cabeça?

-HEI!!

A ruiva começou a rir.

-O que te preocupa, loiro?

-Não sei... É como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, e eu estivesse esquecendo algo muito importante para impedir.

-Você anda vendo filmes de futuro demais, vai dormir que teu problema é sono.

Dito isso, a ruiva se levantou, caminhando para seu quarto. Uma boa noite de sono não mata ninguém.

**Certo...?**

--

N/A: NÃO ME MATEM OKBEGOS!! Essa fic é baseada em fatos vividos por fakes, e um pouco real também -ou vou tentar-.

Depois de tanto tempo sem tocar no word pra escrever algo, me veio esta idéia LOUCA, então não me matem onegaaaai!!

E sim, vai ser uma mistura de Jrockers com personagens originais **meus! **

E sim, eu sei que tem muita coisa distorcida ai. Por exemplo, Shou sendo tão malvado com o Tora.

Mas as personalidades não vão seguir um fluxo, então tudo pode mudar numa explosão cor-de-rosa.

**1**Explicando: Não, Nao não é tão mais alto assim que Ruki. -Ruki - 1,62m; Nao -1,68m-, mas nessa fic Ruki tem apenas 13 anos, enquanto o Nao tem 20. Então ele fica bem maior que o Ruki, hahahaah!

Espero que vocês curtam, eu não sei quando sai o 2° capitulo, por que esta fic vem do nada na mente. -respira fundo-

Espero comentários, por que se não, eu vou chorar noites a fios e dizer que meu trauma é por culpa de vocês, leitores ;D.


End file.
